Gegen jede Regel oder Film Nr 7
by DahliaFuchslieb
Summary: Auf dem Set für den 7. HarryPotterFilm bricht eine Meuterei aus. Kann der Regisseur den Film retten?


Disclaimer: Alles aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehört natürlich J. K. Rowling, ich hab´s mir nur zu meiner Unterhaltung ausgeborgt und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Ich entschuldige mich hiermit auch dafür, dass ich real existierenden Schauspielern von mir erfundene Sätze in den Mund gelegt habe – ich wollte damit weder jemanden beleidigen noch schädigen.

Ganz besonders entschuldige ich mich bei Ridley Scott. Ich habe es nicht böse gemeint.

Was ich noch sagen wollte: Die Idee ist natürlich nicht von mir, sondern das Produkt zweier Filme („Welcome back, Mr. McDonald" und „Cecil B."), unzähliger Diskussionen (mit Freunden und im Forum von severussnape.de.vu) und einiger editorials. Ich hab nur alles verwurstet und was Neues draus gemacht.

Hokusai: Das hier geht auf Deine Kappe, das ist Dir wohl klar? ;-)

Gegen jede Regel

oder

Film Nr. 7

Der letzte Drehtag war angebrochen. Der Regisseur hatte die ganze Crew zu einer unanständig frühen Zeit für eine letzte Besprechung vor Halle 21c zusammengetrommelt. Einige saßen in den eilig aufgestellten Klappsesseln und heuchelten Aufmerksamkeit, andere standen um den Tisch mit dem Kaffee und den Donuts.

Mr. Scott richtete das Wort an seine Mannschaft (man hatte tatsächlich Ridley Scott für den letzten Teil gewonnen – immerhin war der große Endkampf Harry Potters gegen Lord Voldemort in Szene zu setzen).

„So, meine Lieben: Letzter Drehtag! Wenn alles gut geht, können wir in 14 Stunden auf einen perfekten Film anstoßen. Ich bitte um Konzentration! Sarah wird die Storyline noch mal für uns zusammenfassen. Moment, da fehlt wer! Könnte bitte irgendjemand Daniel Radcliffe aus seinem Wohnwagen holen?"

Der zweite Beleuchter machte sich mit Märtyrermine in Richtung der Wohnwagen auf als der Vermisste angetrabt kam.

„´Tschuldigung, Leute, bin zu spät!", rief er entschuldigend und winkte in die Runde.

„Könnte wohl die Maske – bitte – Mr. Radcliffe die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wischen?" Mr. Scott wirkte nun deutlich ungehalten. „Ich kann keinen Schuljungen brauchen, der aussieht, als hätte er mit einer Nutte rumgemacht. Sag mal, Daniel spielst du in deinem Wagen mit Lippenstiften, oder hast Du ein Mädchen da drin?"

Der Hauptdarsteller errötete charmant. Eine eifrige Maskenbildnerin näherte sich im, um ihm den verschmierten Lippenstift aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Na egal. Sarah, bitte."

Die mollige Regieassistentin trat nach vorne, strich die schwarzen Locken nach hinten und sah auf ihr Clipboard.

„Also: Die Horkruxe sind ja schon zerstört, die Helden haben erfahren, wo sich Lord Voldemort aufhält und den Portschlüssel berührt.

Wir starten also mit der Szene, als sie am Friedhof erscheinen, dem Friedhof auf dem in Teil vier alles begann. Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Hermione und Black – der durch Peter Pettigrews Opfer wiederbelebt werde konnte – stürzen sich in den Kampf mit den Todessern. Harry Potter sucht Lord Voldemort und findet ihn vor dem Grabstein der Riddle – Familie."

„Also – die Wiederbelebung von Black halte ich für ziemlich übertrieben!", flüsterte David Thewlis (Remus Lupin) in Richtung von Brendan Gleeson (Alastor Moody) und erntete einen giftigen Blick von Gary Oldman (Sirius Black).

„Einige Flüche gehen hin und her,", fuhr Sarah fort, „dann stürzt Harry schwer getroffen zu Boden. Voldemort feuert einen „Avada Kedavra" auf seinen hilflosen Widersacher, aber Severus Snape, der das Geschehen verborgen hinter einem Grabstein beobachtet hat, wirft sich vor Harry. Dieser heldenhafte Freitod", Sarah warf Alan Rickman einen schmachtenden Blick zu, „und Voldemorts anschließende Verwirrung, dass ausgerechnet Snape, den er auf seiner Seite glaubte, sich für Potter opfert, verschafft diesem etwas Zeit. Er kommt auf die Füße und wirft seinerseits einen „Avada Kedavra" auf Voldemort, der – sehr dramatisch – tot umfällt. Harry kniet sich zu Snapes Leichnam und versteht endlich, dass der Mann, den er die ganze Zeit zutiefst verabscheut hat, in Wirklichkeit immer auf seiner Seite gestanden hat. Er bereut alles Schlechte, das er von seinem Retter gedacht hat und vor seinem inneren Auge ziehen alle die Szenen vorbei, in denen ihm der Tränkemeister geholfen hat. Als da wären das Quidditch – Match im ersten Teil, dann Snape, wie er sich im dritten Film zwischen die Kinder und den Werwolf wirft, gefolgt von…"

„Danke, Sarah", unterbrach Mr. Scott den Redefluss seiner Assistentin, „das ist dann ja nur noch Arbeit für den Schneideraum.

Der Set ist in der Halle aufgebaut, das Team ist bereit – gehen wir´s an, Freunde!"

Ein allgemeines Seufzen erklang, als sich Techniker und Schauspieler in Richtung der Halle 21c aufmachten.

„Einen Moment bitte!", rief Ralph Fiennes (Lord Voldemort). „Alan und ich haben gestern Abend noch diskutiert, und wir sind mit dem Ende nicht ganz glücklich."

Die in Richtung des Drehortes strebende Gruppe blieb stehen. Der Darsteller des dunklen Lords erntete einige ungläubige Blicke und unwilliges Gemurmel aus den Reihen seiner Kollegen.

„Ja, Mr. Fiennes?" Ridley Scott war den Umgang mit schwierigen Schauspielern gewohnt und ganz fest entschlossen, sich am letzten Drehtag nicht provozieren zu lassen.

„Also, Lord Voldemort ist ja nach Dumbledores Tod eigentlich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt." Ralph Fienes erntete allgemeines zustimmendes Nicken.

„Warum lässt er sich dann so leicht von einem Jungen umlegen, der noch grün hinter den Ohren ist, und dessen ganzer Erfolg auf Glück und der Hilfe seiner Freunde beruht?"

Emma Watson (Hermione Granger) und Rupert Grint (Ron Weasley) nickten zustimmend.

Daniel Radcliffe drehte die Augen über und schnitt dem Sprecher eine Fratze.

„Weil", begann der Regisseur geduldig, „Joan K. Rowling es in Band sieben so beschrieben hat, es im Drehbuch steht und Millionen von Halbwüchsigen darauf warten, genau das im Film zu sehen!"

„Aber es ist unlogisch!" Der Voldemort-Darsteller war nicht zufriedengestellt. „Alan, komm schon."

Alan Rickman trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ridley, es ist wirklich unlogisch.", erklärte er. „Auch, dass Snape sich opfert, nachdem ihm Potter die ganze Zeit nur Hass entgegengebracht hat."

„Was hätte Harry denn tun sollen, nachdem ihn Snape die ganze Zeit so schlecht behandelt hat?", ereiferte sich Daniel Radcliffe. „Außerdem hat der Schuft Dumbledore vor seinen Augen getötet!"

„Nein, nein. Mr. Rickman hat schon recht.", warf Sarah die Regieassistentin ein. „Es IST unlogisch und Severus Snape hätte Besseres verdient als so ein Ende. Und die Gründe für Dumbledores Tod sind ja inzwischen hinreichend bekannt."

„Danke, Sarah." Alan Rickman war der Schwarzhaarigen ein freundliches Lächeln zu. „Wenn Snape schon draufgehen muss, wäre zumindest eine schöne traurige Sterbeszene mit Großaufnahme nett."

„Das hatten wir doch schon, Alan." Ridley Scott blieb ganz ruhig. „Wie alt ist der Zauberer, den du spielst?"

„Äh – so um die 40, denke ich.", sagte der Snape-Darsteller.

„Gut. Und wie alt bist du?"

„67 letzten Monat."

„Genau!" Der Regisseur sprach zu seinem Schauspieler wie zu einem unartigen Kind. „Du siehst also – Großaufnahme ist nicht. Ende der Diskussion!"

„Aber wir haben uns so eine nette Lösung überlegt!", ließ Ralph Fiennes nicht locker. „Severus fängt den „Avada Kedavra" nicht ab, Harry Potter stirbt und die beiden Erwachsenen machen die Sache unter sich aus."

Sarah machte sich eifrig Notizen.

„Ralph!" Jetzt verlor Ridley Scott etwas von seiner mühsam bewahrten Geduld. „Ralph, das ist Unsinn! Davon abgesehen, dass wir das Ende nicht einfach so verändern können, will ich es auch nicht. Das wäre mega-unprofessionell."

„Wieso?", mischte sich die Maskenbilderin ein, „ich finde das Neue Ende viel besser!"

„Weil jeder das Buch und das richtige Ende kennt!", keifte der Regisseur, „Das ist nun mal die Sache mit Literaturverfilmungen. Peter Jackson hatte mit dem ´Herrn der Ringe das gleiche Problem."

„Aber die haben doch auch was verändert.", warf Emma Watson ein.

„Aber nicht das ENDE!", brüllte Ridley Scott.

„Na ja,", meinte Rupert Grint, „das Ende wäre ja nicht wirklich verändert. Lord Voldemort würde ja so auch sterben. Nur wäre Harry Potter nicht der Held, sondern eben Snape."

Alan Rickman strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und zeigte Rupert den erhobenen Daumen.

„Den alle Welt nach Dumbledores Tod sowieso für den ärgsten Verbrecher hält.", giftete Daniel Radcliffe.

„Glauben sie, mein junger Freund?", fragte Alan Rickman, „Seltsamerweise gibt es einen ziemlich großen Severus Snape – Fankreis. Die haben schon lange vor Band sieben begriffen, dass ich – ähhh, dass Snape eigentlich gut ist."

„Blabla. Sie wollen sich doch nur wichtig machen. Nebenbei – Generationen von Schulmädchen haben jede Nacht von Harry Potter geträumt!", sagte Daniel Radcliffe und warf stolz den Kopf in den Nacken. „Harry ist der junge, strahlende Held, Snape ist nur ein abgetakeltes armes Würstchen!"

„Das glauben sie, Kleiner. In Wirklichkeit verkörpert Severus Snape puren dunklen Sex! Ich kann ihnen Internetadressen für Über-18-Fanfictions geben, da wackeln ihnen die Ohren. Was dem Tränkemeister da alles an Affären angedichtet wird…einfach unglaublich." Alan Rickman grinste strich seine schwarze Robe glatt. „Das hängt natürlich mit meiner perfekten Darstellung dieses tragischen Helden zusammen!"

Sarah sah ihn bewundernd an.

„Ich will auch mal einen großen Auftritt. Bei ´Robin Hood – König der Diebe und bei ´Quigley, der Australier war ich der Bösewicht und musste sterben, bei ´Galaxy Quest hatte ich sowieso nur eine lächerliche Rolle und so weiter und so fort. Ich habe mir ein heldenhaftes Ende redlich verdient!"

Zwei Ausstatterinnen nickten eifrig, einige Kabelträger murmelten Zustimmung.

„Aber", versuchte es Ridley Scott mit einer neuen Methode, „bedenkt doch mal den pädagogischen Effekt! Ein veränderter Schluss würde Millionen von Kindern in Verzweiflung stürzen."

„Die Kids sind heutzutage sowieso viel zu verwöhnt.", sagte Brendan Gleeson, „Die sollen auch mal erleben, das etwas nicht nach ihrem Kopf geht!"

„Genau!", rief einer aus der Gruppe der als Todesser verleideten Statisten.

„Die Rowling würde uns verklagen!", schrie der Regisseur.

„Ist mir doch egal! Ich will meinen Voldemort nicht von einem Stümper umlegen lassen und danach mach ich sowieso ´Der englische Patient 2!", ließ Ralph Fiennes lässig verlauten.

„HARRY IST KEIN STÜMPER!", gellte Daniel Radcliffe, den Tränen nahe.

„Fang jetzt bitte nicht an zu heulen, Danny-Boy.", sagte Jason Issacs (Lucius Malfoy) verächtlich.

„Ist der komische Graf Almásy am Ende vom ´Englischen Patienten nicht gestorben?", fragte Gary Oldman.

„Und das fragt ausgerechnet der Mann, der Sirius Black spielt!", lachte David Thewlis seinen Kollegen an.

„Also, ich finde ein neues Ende gut!", sagte der Kameramann. Der erste, zweite und dritte Beleuchter nickten.

„Emma und ich sind auch dagegen, dass der doofe Harry Potter schon wieder den ganzen Ruhm abbekommt.", meinte Rupert Grint.

Alan Rickman grinste thriumphierend, Ralph Fiennes hob die Hand zum Victory-Zeichen.

Ridley Scott griff sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Kinder, das geht so nicht.", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich bekomme wieder diese Kopfschmerzen.

Sarah sah von ihrem Clipboard auf. „Wir sollten eine Abstimmung machen!"

„Wagt das ja nicht. Hat eigentlich jemand ´ne Tablette?" Der Regisseur wirkte plötzlich sehr müde. Ein Statist im Todesserkostüm steckte ihm eine Packung Schmerzmittel zu.

„Also!", rief Sarah, „Wer dafür ist, dass Harry Potter stirbt und Snape am Schluss als großer Held dasteht, hebt jetzt bitte die Hand."

Gemurmel innerhalb der Crew, dann hoben sich Hände, zuerst zögerlich, dann entschlossener.

„…zweiundsiebzig, dreiundsiebzig. Danke, Leute, ihr könnt die Hände wieder runter nehmen." Die Regieassistentin wirkte zufrieden.

„Und wer für das ursprüngliche Ende ist, zeigt bitte jetzt auf. Aha! Danke, Daniel, hab ich gesehen. Einer also! Sieht aus, als wäre die Sache geklärt. Dann können wir´s ja angehen." Grinsend kritzelte Sarah etwas auf ihren Block.

Schauspieler und Techniker machten sich laut schwatzend in Richtung Halle 21c auf, in einigem Abstand folgte ihnen Daniel Radcliffe, sichtlich geknickt. Zurück blieben nur der Regisseur und seine Assistentin.

„Die Produzenten werden mich töten!", sagte Ridley Scott.

Sarah legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. „So schlimm wird es nicht werden, Boss. Sehen sie es als einen Befreiungsschlag des Filmes gegen das Diktat der Autoren. Als Auflehnung des freien Willens gegen den Druck des Establishments. Als Revolution. Ein bisschen wie ´Thelma und Louise."

„´Thelma und Louise.", flüsterte der Regisseur wie betäubt. „Da war ich gut, nicht."

„Ja, Boss, da waren sie einfach großartig! Und ´Harry Potter sieben wird ihr absolutes Glanzstück!"

Ende


End file.
